marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkeye
Clinton "Clint" Barton, also known as Hawkeye, is a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a member of The Avengers. Biography Early life Clinton Barton developed exceptional marksmanship skills at some point in his life and used these to great effect in the military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In one of his missions he was tasked to carry out the assassination of a young Russian agent codenamed "Black Widow". Instead of killing her though, he opted to let her live, and developed a lasting partnership with her that continued through bringing her in to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.The Avengers (film) Sharpshooting Thor Some time later, freakish atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, saw him deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object from the locals. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go.Thor (film) War for Earth Controlled by Loki .]] Hawkeye is called by Nick Fury to see the Tesseract. Shortly after, Loki Laufeyson comes and takes control over him and Erik Selvig. He is then preparing for the war about to be started by Loki. Some guards and Hawkeye attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Hawkeye destroys an engine and and goes in. He is confronted by Natasha Romanoff, who knocks him out.The Avengers (film) Battle of New York .]]Natasha looks after Clint in the recovery room and they go to protect the city from Loki's army. Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America fight off Loki's army until the rest of the team get there. He goes up on a building and fights there. After the war, the team go after Loki and capture him.The Avengers (film) Later the team all went to a shwarma restaurant. When the Avengers go their separate ways, Barton leaves with Natasha.The Avengers (film) Abilities As Hawkeye, Clint has no known superhuman powers and abilities. Clint Barton is a skilled marksman with an exceptional ability in archery. He possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in various intense regular exercise and is considered athletic. He also possesses an custom-made bow, a modernized quick-release quiver, and quite possibly a number of specialty arrows. Hawkeye is able to fire six arrows faster than the average human can fire six bullets and is known to be a master archer with extraordinarily fast reflexes, exceptional dexterity, and near-perfect aim. He is also an excellent all-around marksman well versed in conventional firearms, and possibly has an uncanny knack for using miscellaneous hand-held objects as projectile weapons. Hawkeye is a veteran espionage operative, a formidable physical combatant, and an experienced fighter pilot, as evident in the Avengers, as he was able to pilot a Quinjet with ease along side Romanoff. *'Master Archer:' Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Marksman:' He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. He was able to shoot down an Chitauri ship without even looking at it. *'Expert Acrobat:' Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Fighter:' Barton is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms quite possibly being in the military. He was able to fight Natasha to a standstill although she eventually bested him in combat. He was capable of overthrowing many of the Chitauri soldiers, alongside the Black Widow, on the ground zero during the battle in New York with utilization of his recurve bow as well as his trick arrows. *'Expert Strategist: '''Barton has been trained in military tactics under the training and service of possible military branches before operating with S.H.I.E.L.D. In ''The Avengers he commanded a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, under the unwitting control of Loki just as the same as he was, for heisting a vault in Germany and infiltrating the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier with esteemed success. Each of these actions required a diversion. Equipment *'Collapsible Recurve bow': The bow is capable of folding on itself (most likely for either easier transport, concealing it, or both) & has a selector and transmitter that allows Hawkeye to control his mechanical quiver. It also has a laser sight. In addition, he can use this as sort of a quarter staff in combat when he can't reach an arrow right then or he is out of them. *'Trick arrow quiver': Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialling up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Hawkeye can cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increases the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. Relationships *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. director and commander. *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Natasha Romanoff - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avengers teammate *Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate and team leader. *Tony Stark - Avengers teammate. *Thor Odinson - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner - Avengers teammate. *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemies References External links * Category:Thor Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Humans Category:Green Eyes